<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【恶魔城，LoS】猩红 by DJ006</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231080">【恶魔城，LoS】猩红</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006'>DJ006</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania: Lords of Shadow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, PWP, 水仙</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2014-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2014-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,076</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231080</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ006/pseuds/DJ006</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Dracula/InnerDracula，pwp，完成于14年10月。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Belmont | Dracula/Inner Dracula</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【恶魔城，LoS】猩红</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>被血魔扑倒的感觉并不好，对方总是覆盖着稠滑猩红的肌肤像一层剥去了表皮的血肉，径直贴上加百列的身体，让他略感反胃。<br/>
“德古拉，我今天没有那个心情。”对半身时不时地突袭已经见怪不怪，加百列随意拍拍长发魔物的脑袋，敷衍道。<br/>
但德古拉仍锲而不舍地摩挲着他，尖牙沿着加百列脖颈脉搏的凸起刮划，充满了暗示与挑逗。他轻声嘟囔了些什么，吸血鬼并没有听清。<br/>
“好了，起来吧。”<br/>
血魔伸出手，小心翼翼地勒住身下吸血鬼的腰身，他仰头注视他的君主，蒙有白翳的眼睛情绪难辨。<br/>
加百列的胸口升腾起一股厌烦和无奈，假若对方是个容易餍足的野兽，他会比现在轻松许多。<br/>
德古拉挺起腰，将一个湿漉漉的吻留在吸血鬼的唇角，舌尖颤抖着绕唇缝打转，痛苦与惊慌在俩人唇齿相接处游走传递，加百列微张开口，允许了魔物的侵入。<br/>
长发魔物欣喜若狂，不由得扩大了吞吃范围，贪婪地吮吸起亲王的舌头，喉咙深处溢出几声满足的兽嘶。<br/>
吸血鬼没费劲便推翻了趴在自己胸口的魔物，他用捆有护铠的膝盖分开身下血魔的双腿。德古拉的手臂攀附上加百列的肩膀，摩挲着皮革质地的红甲。随诅咒而来的殷红恶魔比任何人都清楚，这副粗糙的铠甲下包裹着怎样一具强悍的躯体，即使加百列从不在和他交媾时褪下衣衫，袒露肉体。<br/>
加百列不屑地撇开嘴，他拽着半身的手腕，猛然调转其方向，把德古拉狠劲压在布满砾石齑尘的地上。德古拉被反剪双臂，他肌肉抽搐着，脸颊泛起一阵病态的潮红。魔物情不自禁地勾起唇线，尽管加百列是如此的蔑视他，唾弃他的存在，但巨大的幸福仍然充盈了他的胸腔。<br/>
獠牙深深地嵌进冰冷的后颈皮肤，寒噤与颤抖接踵而至。亲王肆无忌惮地大口啜饮殷红的酒浆，欲望纠缠着铁锈气息，若一场热病引起的颠倒噩梦，在激情宣泄后，最终分付东流。血魔跪趴在地，将面孔深埋入手臂，臂膀上的青色脉络如枝叶般蔓延生长，血液被抽剥掠夺，但他甘之如饴。他手掌贴合着地面，等待半身的下一个动作。<br/>
加百列用指节分明的手捏紧血魔的髋骨，龟头轻松挺进入口。润滑本就无所谓有无，上一次交合的精液还遗留在德古拉体内，黏稠生冷。吸血鬼低吼一声闯入身下的紧致，无视其迸出的液体。捅刺一次比一次猛烈，使得长发魔物止不住地颠簸，手肘膝盖在浸染了鲜血的地面上摩擦碰撞，留下刮痕瘀斑。疼痛如期而至，德古拉咬紧牙关，将低吟与尖叫吞咽下肚，声音不好，加百列会嫌吵。<br/>
血珠替代了汗液，自皮下沁出，沿路滑落的锈红印迹让的德古拉看上去更加腌臜不堪。他竭力扭过头去望向加百列，尽管对方嫌恶的表情仿佛在操一只母狗，但他依旧凝视着自己的半身，目光仔细描摹亲王的轮廓，连细微的蹙眉和晃神也不放过。<br/>
高潮的来临迅速而短暂，电流顺脊骨向上劈啪作响。亲王蓄有长甲的尖爪戳入魔物的肩膀肌理，像是要撕裂身下半腐的肉块。德古拉却只是手指紧抠地面，喘息飘忽不定。腥滑的精液争先恐后涌入肠道，又随着阴茎的抽出滴落尘土。<br/>
他曾声称他们终将结合，然而结合也仅仅是一瞬间的事。<br/>
2014-10-16</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>